This invention relates to telephones and, more particularly, to telephone handsets.
Telephone construction, operation, and design have changed dramatically since the invention of the telephone by Alexander Graham Bell in U.S. Pat. No. 174,465. Early telephones were cumbersome, crank operated and utilized a separate earpiece connected by a cord to stationary telephone box. The telephone box was mounted on a wall and had a speaker cone providing a mouthpiece. In the 1950s, black bulky telephones were in use with a stationary base on which was mounted a rotatable dial. A movable handset with an earpiece and mouthpiece was connected by a cord to the stationary base. In the 1980s, lighter weight white and colored handsets were developed with pushbuttons between the earpiece and mouthpiece or with pushbuttons on the base. Pushbutton telephones have generally replaced rotary telephones.
Pay telephones or telephone pay station included several slots for the deposit of coins of varying denominations. A typical arrangement allowed the deposit of nickels, dimes and quarters so that payment of various amounts could be utilized in connection with the pay station. This arrangement was first used with manual telephones in which the initial deposit of a single coin would signal the operator that a call was to be placed. Additional coins were added for payment of calls to long distance locations. Internal arrangements of gongs transmitted various sounds back to the operator and gave the operator an indication of proper coin deposit. Eventually, telephone pay stations became dial operated, and an operator would normally not be required in order to place local calls. Various arrangements for actuating the equipment and for accepting and returning coins were developed, including electronic totalizers that were able to count and accurately register the number and denomination of coins deposited. Such totalizers also facilitated the development and utilization of single slot pay stations in which a single slot accepted coins of various denominations.
Some coin operated telephones and public telephones were developed with a slot or card swipe to receive a telephone identification credit card, or other card with a magnetic strip to enable the user to make calls without the need for cash/coins, by charging the telephone call to the user's account. Telephones that accept credit cards represent a much more recent development that has found widespread use. Pay telephones that accept credit cards are sometimes found in airports, railroad stations, etc., and have been well received by travelers.
Recent development and adaptation of the pay station have permitted use in commercial aircraft. Credit card-accepting pay stations have been incorporated into commercial aircraft where, by means of radio-telephone links, telephone service can be made by the user from the commercial aircraft to ground-based telephone equipment. Aircraft telephones themselves have typically been installed on bulkheads located adjacent to flight-attendant stations. This arrangement requires the user to leave the passenger seat to go to the location of the on board pay station to initiate the call. If the pay station is equipped with a wireless telephone unit, the flight attendant often becomes involved in providing the user with the hand-held telephone.
Wireless aircraft telephones have been provided with a credit card and reader. In this type of system, the user has to walk to the phone station, insert and leave the credit card in the handset mount to release the handset, then carry the handset back to the passengers seat, and after use, replace the handset and retrieve the credit card. However, with this type of system the passenger cannot obtain the handset during turbulence or at other times when passengers are required to remain in their seats. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to obtain a handset during the time meals are being served and in particular when ones seat is not located on the aisle. Such arrangements fail to afford the convenience and safety, an aircraft passenger might desire in connection with the placement of a call.
In the 1980s, personal computers (PCs) were mass produced for businessmen, word processing personnel, financial analysts, bankers, and other consumers. Such personal computers were generally more compact then their predecessors, had greater memory capabilities, and faster processing times. Lap top computers and other portable computers were also produced. Computers can be hooked up with data bases and other computers at distant or remote locations via a modem.
Over the years a variety of telephone handsets and other telecommunication equipment have been suggested. Typifying these prior art telephone handsets and telecommunication equipment are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,557,393; 4,252,992; 4,488,009; 4,587,379; 4,661,659; 4,672,661; 4,727,569; 4,788,420; 4,811,387; U.S. Pat. No. Design 276,723; U.S. Pat. No. Design 280,986; U.S. Pat. No. Design 297,839; U.S. Pat. No. Design 299,136; U.S. Pat. No. Design 299,137; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 301,034. These prior art telephone handsets and telecommunication equipment have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a telephone handset with improved features which can also control a display screen of a computer terminal.